Tenjitsu Hatamata Hyourin
by Kurokari Mikazuki
Summary: When two princess get kidnapped,the group gets split up and are sent to two different planets. In unknown worlds without their normal teamwork. How will they fair in these strange new surroundings? HieixOC OCxOC moon version of Tentousama Hatamata Hyourin
1. The Gang Reunites

Ok this is a split story…what do I mean by that? Well this story has two versions…this is moon version…sun version will be up as soon as I get a chance to put it up…Chapter one is the same in both stories…Chapter two is the same for both…Chapter three is when they go different… moon version is going to focus on Hiei, Shiei, and the new guy (name reveiled in story)…the sun version is going to focus on Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara…Ok now that is explained…on to Chapter one!

* * *

Chapter One- The gang reunites

* * *

-Spirit world in Koenma's office- 

Koenma is sitting at his desk stamping approval stamps on papers. All of a sudden the blue ogre comes running in, "Koenma sir, urgent news!" The ogre hands Koenma a piece of paper. Koenma reads over the paper and his eyes go wide, "Tell Botan to get Yusuke and the others on this right away!"

Meanwhile down on Earth-

Yusuke is skipping school once again. He was just wandering around the town when Botan comes flying in, "Yusuke! We have another case for you!" Botan lands and hands Yusuke a paper. Yusuke reads it and says, "Ok and how am I suppose to find Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Shiei in less than an hour?"

Botan stared toward Yusuke and said, "I don't know…Koenma just told me to give that paper to you."

Yusuke just turned around and headed toward the school, "Tic, figures. Well Kuwabara is in class, Kurama is in the high school…Hiei and Shiei… who the hell knows where they are."

Yusuke and Botan went to the school to get Kuwabara. They found him and explained the situation. After that the three headed for Kurama's high school. They found Kurama, but Kurama refused to leave school. Everyone argued with Kurama for about a minute. Then somebody behind Kurama said, "Go don't worry I'll cover for you Kurama!" Kurama turned around and saw a girl with yellowish orange hair and red orange eyes standing there.

Kurama stared for a second and then said, "Huh? Alright if you say so…" Kurama and everyone else started to walk away when Kurama said, "Wait…how did she know my real name?" Yusuke just answered. "Maybe she heard us talking…does it really matter?" Kurama just continued to walk out of the school.

When they all got outside Yusuke said, "So Botan got any bright idea on how to find Hiei and Shiei?"

Botan thought for a bit and then said, "I could use that whistle again…" Botan pulls out the whistle and says, "Let's hope they don't try and kill me this time…"

Botan was about to blow the whistle when Yusuke said, "How do we even know if they are in the city. They got off probation, aren't they allowed to go where they want to?"

Botan turned to face Yusuke and said, "Yes it is true they got off probation about a month ago…but they didn't stay off for long…" Botan then blew the whistle and Kurama held his ears in order to muffle the sound. After about a minutes Hiei and Shiei jumped out of a nearby tree rubbing their ears. They stopped rubbing their ears and glared at Botan, "Botan! Didn't we tell you if you valued your life you would never use that whistle again?"

Botan stared at them showing fear in her eyes. Hiei and Shiei then noticed the rest of the group and the two said, "So what the hell did you call us here for anyways?" Botan stayed silent, so Kurama explained the situation. Hiei and Shiei responded with an "Hn!" but also said they would "help."

Everyone then headed to the location where they were suppose to meet Koenma. After a minute or two Yusuke started to complain. All of a sudden Koenma appeared in his teenage form and said, "Oh stop complaining Yusuke! I will now explain your next mission in full detail…"

* * *

-Evil laugh- I'm ending the chapter there! Nice cliffhanger right? 

Don't forget to review so I know what you think of the chapter!


	2. Meet The Wanderer

Ok this is chapter two…This chapter is the same in both versions…well for the most part…the end of this chapter is different in the sun version. Ok now to start the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two- Meet The Wanderer

* * *

Everyone stared at Koenma as he said; "Your next mission is to save the princess of the moon planet and the princess of the sun planet…" Yusuke then cut Koenma off and said, "Wait, I thought I was the spirit detective of Earth…since when do I get to go to other planets?" Koenma then continued, "Yes you are right Yusuke…but the sun and the moon planets are our allies…so we are going to help them… Now Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara you are going to the sun planet to save princess Kyokkou. Hiei and Shiei you are going to the moon planet to save princess Kagetsu." 

As soon as Koenma finished talking a young boy with blue-green (turquoise) hair and light blue eyes walked up from behind Koenma. Koenma noticed the boy and said, "Oh yes and this is Watarimones…he will be going to the moon planet with Hiei and Shiei…try not to kill each other…" Hiei and Shiei just stood there and glared while answering with a simple, "Hn!"

Watarimones walked over to the group and everyone waited for Koenma's instructions. Koenma then said, "Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara go over there and wait for the guide to the sun planet to come. Hiei, Shiei and Watarimones you can head to the moon planet now if you wish." Watarimones turned to Hiei and Shiei and said, "I can take us to the moon planet…that is if you let me…" Hiei and Shiei looked at each other and said, "Hn! We only listen to people we trust and we don't trust you because we know nothing about you!"

Watarimones sighed and said, "I'm a wanderer, I don't have a home, I don't even know who my parents are…I've been to many places in my life…and I know many different skills that I have learned in my travels…" Watarimones then stopped talking and stared at Hiei and Shiei. Hiei and Shiei looked at each other, then at Watarimones and then said, "Fine…good enough we'll trust you…but only for this mission…" Watarimones nodded and said, "Alright…so let's head to the moon planet now…" Watarimones took out a light blue pendant…. it started to glow and then a flash of light appeared. When the light disappeared Hiei, Shiei and Watarimones were gone…they had been transported to some other location…

* * *

Ok Chapter two is now finished… -evil laugh- got to love the cliffhangers! 


	3. Arrival On The Moon Planet, Stubbornness...

Chapter Three- Arrival On The Moon Planet, Stubbornness Causes Trouble

* * *

-In a dark open field a flash of light appears. When the light disappears you see Hiei, Shiei, and Watarimones standing were the light had been-

Hiei and Shiei look around, examining the new surroundings. Watarimones looks around and says, "The palace is about four miles that way." Hiei and Shiei looked at each other and said, "Hn! Fine, we won't be needing your help. If you want to head to the palace as well, go ahead, but don't get in our way!" Watarimones stared at Hiei and Shiei and said, "That wouldn't be wise, you don't know kind of creatures live here." Hiei and Shiei looked at Watarimones and said, "Hn! We can handle ourselves…"

Watarimones looked at them and said, "I believe you…but you got to prove that you can handle yourselves here…until then I'm traveling with you…" Hiei and Shiei glared at Watarimones and answered with a simple, "Hn!" The three then began to walk towards the palace. They walked for about a mile and a half when Hiei and Shiei stopped walking.

Watarimones stopped walking and said, "Why have you stopped walking?" Hiei and Shiei look around and say, "Heard something…" Watarimones looks around and then spots something in the sky flying toward them. The creature flew closer and Hiei and Shiei held their ears and said, "What is that horrid sound?" Watarimones looked at them strangely, for he did not hear a thing. The creature came closer and Watarimones realized what was flying toward them.

Watarimones looked at Hiei and Shiei, and then at the creature while thinking, "Them two are demons and that is an akumahakaisha…the sound its wings make can make any demon wince in pain, for the sound can only be heard by demons and it hurts their ears…a lot." Watarimones looked at Hiei and Shiei and said, "Stay here, I'll take care of this. Try to block out the sound as best you can… Oh and don't look into it's eyes."

Watarimones ran toward the akumahakaisha and drew a sword with a light blue blade. Hiei and Shiei held their ears in attempt to block out the sound and they watched Watarimones to see how he fights. As Watarimones approached the akumahakaisha his sword began to glow brightly. Watarimones jumped above the akumahakaisha and then came down slicing the creature in two.

Blood splattered in all directions and Watarimones' sword was drenched in blood. Watarimones stared down at his bloody sword as the blood dripped off of it. Watarimones walked over to Hiei and Shiei and said, "How are your ears feeling?" Hiei and Shiei glared at Watarimones and answered with the trademark, "Hn!" Hiei and Shiei then noticed the blood on Watarimones sword. They stared at the blood on the sword and said, "Hn! You can travel with us…you have proven your usefulness." Watarimones looked at his bloody sword and then at Hiei and Shiei while thinking, "I'm guessing the bloody sword is what made them change their minds…"

Hiei, Shiei, and Watarimones walked another half mile and then they all stopped walking. The three looked around and Watarimones said, "You sense that too?" Hiei and Shiei nodded while thinking, "Something with an enormous amount of energy is heading towards us…. and is moving at a very fast pace…"

* * *

Well that's chapter three… -evil laugh- Cliffhangers! Got to love them! Don't forget to send a review so I know what you people think of my stories and chapters! 


	4. An Icy Fight For Their Lives

Chapter four- An Icy Fight For Their Lives

* * *

-Hiei, Shiei, and Watarimones stood there waiting for the creature to come. As the creature started closing in on the group, they all got into fighting positions. About two minutes pasted and then a cloud of dust appeared. The amount of energy they sensed from the creature was far more than they had excepted…they knew this was going to be a fight for their lives…- 

The three stare at the cloud of dust, waiting for it to clear so they could see who or what they had to fight. There was a gust of cold wind that blew the dust away and sent a chill down upon the group. The three stared as the dust cleared. When the dust cleared standing before them was a young lady with blue hair. Her eyes were an icy blue color and she looked to have no soul.

Watarimones stared at her with wide eyes and said, "That is Tsumetai, the ice spirit. She's princess Kagetsu's guardian spirit…but something's wrong with her…she seems possessed by some evil force…" Hiei and Shiei stared at Tsumetai and said, "So she's suppose to be good?" Watarimones nodded and said, "Yes, all we have to do is knock her out…as easy as that may sound it is not…take caution…she's very strong…"

Hiei and Shiei looked at Tsumetai and said, "Ice element is she? Hn! An easy task this will be…" Hiei and Shiei ran in opposite directions and shoot blasts of fire energy at Tsumetai. Tsumetai dodged and sent beams of ice energy at Hiei and Shiei. Shiei dodged but Hiei got hit and went flying across the field toward Shiei.

Hiei landed right in front of Shiei. Shiei looked down at Hiei and saw he was wounded badly. Hiei had gotten cuts and scrapes all over his arms and legs. Shiei stared at Hiei and said, "Hiei…are you ok?" Hiei stood up and nodded and then there was a long pause. Shiei stared at Hiei and Hiei said, "What? Why are you staring for?" Shiei looked at the ground and said, "Let me heal your wounds…" Hiei looked at Shiei strangely and said, "Hn! I'm fine…I don't need your healing powers…" Hiei then jumps back into the fight. Shiei growls and mumbles, "Stubborn demon…why do I bother…"

Hiei charged in readying another fire attack. Tsumetai saw Hiei coming and sent another beam of ice at him. Hiei tired to dodge the beam, but he got hit and flew across the field again. Hiei got up, but he could barely stand and was too weak to dodge any attacks. Tsumetai then sent a very strong beam of ice energy at Hiei. Hiei just stood perfectly still; even though he didn't want to die…he knew he was too weak to move. Just as the beam was about to hit Hiei, Shiei came running in and pushed Hiei out of the beam's path.

Shiei stood up and stared down at Hiei. Hiei looked up at Shiei and Said, "What did you do that for?" Shiei glared slightly and said, "You were too weak to move…if I hadn't pushed you out of the way, that beam would have most likely killed you!" Hiei glared and said, "I was not too weak! I would have beaten her if hadn't pushed me like that!" Shiei growled and said, "You were too weak to move and you know it!" Hiei stood up and said, "See look…if I was too weak then I won't be able to stand…" (5…4…3…2…1…) Hiei collapsed and fell into Shiei's arms.

Shiei blinked and put Hiei gently on the ground. Shiei stared at Hiei and said, "Stubborn little demon!" Shiei continued to stare at Hiei and held back her tears while saying, "Why didn't you just let me heal you wounds when I asked?" Shiei looked over at Tsumetai and then over at Watarimones. Watarimones looked at Shiei and noticed her eyes had changed from crimson red to blood red.

Shiei glared at Tsumetai and charged at her with a fire attack. Watarimones walked over to Hiei and put his hand over Hiei's head. Watarimones' hand glowed a whitish color and Hiei's wounds were healed. Watarimones then looked up and watched the fight.

Shiei kept sending at Tsumetai. Tsumetai would dodge and send an ice attack at Shiei. No matter how many times Shiei got hit, she still got up. Shiei and Tsumetai continued to fight while Watarimones watched. About ten to fifteen pasted and Hiei woke up. Watarimones noticed Hiei and said, "So you're finally awake…" Hiei looked at Watarimones and said, "Where's Shiei?" Watarimones pointed behind Hiei and said, "She's over there fighting against Tsumetai…they have been fighting like that for about fifteen minutes now…"

Hiei turned around and stared at the fight. Hiei then noticed Shiei's eye color and said, "How long have her eyes been blood red?" Watarimones stared at the fight and said, "They changed right after you collapsed…so about fifteen minutes…" Hiei watched the fight with a concerned look on his face. Shiei then got hit and landed on the ground… and didn't get up…

Hiei stared at Shiei and his eyes went slightly wide. Hiei ran toward Shiei while saying telepathically, _"Shiei…do you have enough energy for one more attack?"_ Shiei didn't move from her spot but said telepathically, _"Yes I have enough energy for one more attack…" _Hiei ran over to Shiei and Shiei stood up next to Hiei. Hiei and Shiei's spirit auras appeared and the two sent a massive fire attack at Tsumetai.

Hiei turned to Shiei and put his hand over her head. Hiei hand glowed blue and he revived Shiei's spirit energy. Shiei blinked and stared confused like at Hiei. Hiei and Shiei looked at Tsumetai as she stood up. Her eyes looked gentle and she went over to Watarimones. Watarimones stared at Tsumetai and Tsumetai said, "I'm sorry for my actions… My assistance is available if you need it…" Tsumetai then handed Watarimones a light blue whistle and said, "If you need me blow that whistle and I will come…"

Tsumetai then disappeared with a gust of cold wind and a flash of light. Watarimones walked over to Hiei and Shiei and said, "We should rest…it's late…about midnight right now." Hiei and Shiei nodded and said, "Good…idea…" Watarimones turned to look left and he said, "There is a mini forest over there…a good place to camp out for the night…"

The three walked toward the forest. When the got to the forest Hiei and Shiei jumped into a tree and Watarimones went into the forest to collect firewood. When Watarimones returned and made the fire he looked up at Hiei and Shiei in the tree. The two had fallen asleep in the tree and looked very peaceful sleeping next to each other. Watarimones made a barrier around the fire so that it still gave off heat but did not spread or go out. Watarimones then sat under a tree and fell asleep…

* * *

Chapter four is finished…and no cliffhanger…but I still love the way I ended this chapter…it's so nice don't you love it too? Please don't forget to leave a review so I know what you think of my story so far! 


	5. Arrival At The Palace, Information Is Ga...

Chapter Five- Arrival At The Palace, Information Is Gathered

* * *

Watarimones woke up and stared at the campfire, which looked the same as it did before he fell asleep. Watarimones then looked up at Hiei and Shiei. Hiei and Shiei were still asleep and were now snuggling up against each other. Watarimones snickered slightly for he had a feeling they loved each other after what had happened during the fight against Tsumetai. 

Watarimones walked out of the forest and blew the light blue whistle. Tsumetai appeared and said, "What have you called me for?" Watarimones looked at Tsumetai and said, "I know sunrise is a rare event here…but would you mind giving us a small sunrise?" Tsumetai looked at Watarimones and said, "A sunrise? A very strange request…but I will do as you wish…I will give you a sunrise…" Tsumetai closed her eyes and mumbled something under her breath. About a minute later sunrise began.

Watarimones watched the sunrise and Tsumetai disappeared. The sunrise only lasted about five minutes and the sun disappeared when it ended. After sunrise ended Hiei and Shiei walked out of the forest. They were walking about two/three feet away from each other and glaring slightly at each other.

Watarimones smirked slightly and said, "Oh good morning…did you two sleep well?" Hiei and Shiei looked at each other, then at Watarimones and said, "Yes…slept quite………….peacefully…." Watarimones smirked slightly and said, "Good, we should continue heading toward the palace." Hiei and Shiei nodded and then the three walked toward the palace. They walked about two miles and then arrived at a large palace. They walked up to the door; Watarimones mumbled something and the door opened.

The three walked in and Watarimones looked around for something. Then a creature that looked somewhat human but also had the appearance of a rabbit came running into the room. The creature saw Watarimones and ran over while saying, "Watarie! Watarie! You came back!" Watarimones looked at the creature and said, "Taisha you're ok! Where are the others?" Taisha looked up at Watarimones and said, "They are hiding in the back room…why?" Watarimones looked at Taisha and said, "Is Kitsie there?" Taisha nodded and Watarimones said, "Go and get her please…" Taisha ran off and returned a couple of minutes later with a little fox creature.

The fox creature was about two and half feet tall with light brown hair that was in a short ponytail and a fluffy foxtail that was light brown with a white tip. Watarimones looked at the fox creature and said, "Kitsie, why are you in your child form?" Kitsie smiled childishly and said, "Watarie didn't you notice Taisha was in his child form as well? We all went to child form so we could hide better…"

Hiei and Shiei stared at Kitsie and snickered while thinking, "Short worthless kitsune…" Kitsie looked over at Hiei and Shiei and said, "I am not worthless!" Hiei and Shiei stared at Kitsie and Kitsie said, "Yes I heard what you were thinking…" Watarimones snickered and said, "Kitsie if you are so upset about being short, why go back to your normal form?" Kitsie nodded and closed her eyes. Then a flash of light appeared and Kitsie's energy changed slightly.

When the light disappeared an older looking Kitsie was standing before them. Kitsie smiled slightly and said, "Information central, Kitsie the spirit kitsune awaiting orders." Hiei and Shiei roll their eyes and mumble, "Stupid kitsune…" Kitsie stared at Hiei and Shiei and said, "I am not stupid!" Kitsie turned to Watarimones and said, " I have information that will help find the princess." Watarimones looked at Kitsie and said, "Go on we could use the help." Kitsie nodded and said, "First off do you remember Satuso?" Watarimones nodded and said, "Yea I remember him…chaos, violence, and destruction were his favorite things…but I thought he was killed 10 years ago…" Kitsie looked at Watarimones and said, "Yes, he was killed, but his son, Kaisanto, lived and grew up hating anybody who lived under the princess' rule. Now he has kidnapped the princess to take revenge on us and he plans to use princess Kagetsu's summoning powers against us…"

Watarimones looked at Kitsie and said, "So Kaisanto lived and now wants revenge…let me guess, he brought the princess to his father's castle?" Kitsie nodded and said, "Yes, that's where he took the princess…you should get going…and be careful, he's more powerful than his father…" Watarimones nodded and went out of the palace. Hiei and Shiei followed Watarimones out. The three walked about two miles and arrived at a large evil looking castle. Hiei, Shiei, and Watarimones walked into the castle. They walked into a room with large windows. A flash of lightning was seen from the window, soon followed by a crack of thunder, a voice then echoed in the room, "So you came…now meet you doom, your demise, your death!" The words "your death" echoed in their heads as another flash of lighting was seen through the windows…

* * *

Yes a cliffhanger…a very bad one but it is still a cliffhanger…this is what happens when you try to finish the last part of a chapter during writer's block…anyways hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please don't forget to leave a review! 


	6. A Nightmare Of Troubles

Something I want to say before starting this chapter. Hiei and Shiei lose more than half of their energy when worried about something, and when I say worried, I mean extremely worried. Ok onto chapter six…

* * *

Chapter Six- A Nightmare of Troubles

* * *

Hiei, Shiei, and Watarimones looked around the room for the source of the threat. Someone snickered evilly behind the group. The three turned around to see an evil looking man that had long, dark blue; almost black hair. His eyes where an icy blue color and he stared at the group with a cold emotionless stare. He wore a purple and red sorcerer's robe. 

The man smirked evilly and said, "Watarimones… I presume you are here to stop me… well you are a fool to even think you can defeat me!"

Watarimones' normal gentle look disappeared and he glared at the man while saying, "Kaisanto you are the fool if you think you will get away with your evil deeds."

Kaisanto laughed evilly and said, "Me the fool? You don't have the power to defeat me and your little helpers are not going to be much help at all…"

"Little?" Hiei and Shiei growled slightly.

Kaisanto smirked and started to chant something. A flash of light appeared, blinding the three and when the light disappeared they blacked out, but before blacking out they heard Kaisanto say, "Your nightmares… your fears shall be your downfall!"

Shiei's POV-  
I awoke surrounded by darkness, not that it bothered me… I like the dark. I looked around and realized I was alone, but I am used to being alone. Something was bothering me though… I sensed a demon nearby… and I knew who it was, but it couldn't be him… he's suppose to be dead.

I followed the energy signal until I found the source. The source of the energy was a man with black hair and blood red eyes. I glared and growled slightly while saying, "Uncle Shatolonga? You're supposed to be dead!"

Shatolonga smirked evilly and said, "Well obviously I'm not. I can't believe you thought you killed me. Poor confused Shiei has fallen victim of the fake emotion… thinking it is real… how sad…"

I just continued to glare at him, "Hn!"

Shatolonga snickered evilly, "Rebellious like always, but you must face facts, caring is a fake emotion. It doesn't exist… If you believe it is real… You'll just end up like this poor child…"

Shatolonga stepped to the side so I could see what was behind him. I looked and my eyes went slightly wide, "No! It can't be…" -blacked out-

Hiei's POV-  
I awoke alone and in the dark, not that either bothered me. I did sense a low level demon nearby, but I could careless about it. I walked toward the demon, just so I could kill it for being so weak. As I got closer I realized that the demon was no low level demon, it was actually a high level demon. I continued to walk toward the demon; I wanted to test my superior skills against it.

I found the demon and glared at its ugly face. The demon looked at me and said, "Oh look another short, weak and red eyed demon…" The demon smirked and said, "You will receive the same treatment as the other little demon and the ice girl she was trying to save…"

I glared at the demon, there was only two people I could think of that matched that description. The demon smirked again and then I heard a female say, "Turn around you baka demon! I'm not dead yet, so this fight isn't over!"

The demon stepped to the side and shot a blast of energy at the female demon on the ground behind him, "Shut up!"

The beam hit her and she didn't move. I then spotted an injured ice apparition. I quickly looked back at the female demon. I then realized who she was… my eyes went slightly wide, "No… anybody but them…" -blacked out-

Watarimones POV-  
I awoke hearing the princess screaming. I ran toward the scream. I arrived just in time to see her fall unconscious. I stared and heard Kaisanto laugh evilly. I then realized that this was an illusion showing my fears. I looked around and closed my eyes, "I'm not afraid!" -blacked out-

Normal POV-  
Everyone awoke right where they had blacked out the first time. Hiei and Shiei looked at each other awkwardly. Kaisanto snickered and smirked evilly. Shiei glared at Kaisanto and drew her sword. Kaisanto continued to snicker evilly and Shiei charged at Kaisanto with her sword pointed at Kaisanto. Kaisanto smirked and Shiei stopped charging with a startled look on her face, "Uncle?"

Kaisanto snickered evilly and sent a blast of energy in Shiei's direction. Hiei's eyes went a little wide as the beam headed toward Shiei. With a blink of an eye Hiei was gone from his position and reappeared in front of Shiei in the beam's path. Hiei got hit by the beam and flew across the room over Shiei's head.

Shiei turned around and stared at Hiei as he landed roughly on the ground. As Shiei stared another beam of energy was sent at her. Shiei got hit by the beam of energy and hit the ground very hard. Hiei stood up and looked at Shiei lying on the ground. Hiei began to walk toward Shiei, but another beam of energy hit Hiei. Shiei then stood up and went over to Hiei. When Shiei got there Hiei stood up as well. The two then took out their swords and charged at Kaisanto. Kaisanto sent another blast of energy at Hiei and Shiei. The two dodged in opposite directions, but the beam split in two and followed Hiei and Shiei. Hiei and Shiei continued to dodge the blasts, but their energy was very low by now and the energy blast hit them. The two landed on the ground very roughly. Hiei stood up, but Shiei stayed down. Kaisanto sent a blast of energy at the defenseless Shiei. Hiei, without much thought, jumped in front of Shiei and got hit by the blast head on. Hiei dropped to one knee and stared at Shiei as she stood up.

Shiei looked at Hiei and her eyes went slightly wide, "Hiei… your energy… you didn't…"

Hiei looked at Shiei and thought, "I once said 'risking my life for someone else is not something you'll catch me doing' .…... oh well…. At least she will survive….." Hiei closed his eyes and fell over.

Shiei stared at Hiei as he fell over, her eyes narrowed. Shiei then turned and glared at Kaisanto, "Damn you! Damn you and your stupid energy blasts!" Shiei's energy level rose to an enormous amount as she continued to glare at Kaisanto.

Kaisanto stared at Shiei with a neutral expression, "Where… where did she get all this energy… she was just as weak as the other one a second ago…" Shiei's eyes turned blood red and she continued to glare at Kaisanto.

Watarimones, who had been watching the whole time, noticed Shiei was pissed, "Well that's great…" Watarimones looked over at Hiei, "But she has all the right to be mad at Kaisanto…"

Shiei glared toward Kaisanto with a glare that was only given to those who had a serious death wish. She then charged toward Kaisanto, as she was charging she quickly waved her hand past her forehead, removing the chaotic energy that was hiding her Jagan eye. Her Jagan eye glowed a bright shade of blue as Shiei went to attack Kaisanto with a Fist of The Mortal Flame. Kaisanto got hit, but it did no damage.

Kaisanto smirked evilly, "To think I've heard so many things about Jagan eyes… aren't they suppose to give you powerful skills?"

Shiei glared at Kaisanto and then she looked at her right arm, which was bandaged similar to the way Hiei's was, and thought, " I could use that… I have just enough energy… but if I use that now… I might not survive…" Shiei looked over at Hiei, "But… I have to…for his sake.."

Shiei glared at Kaisanto and the bandages on Shiei's arm burned off to reveal the mark of the Dragon of The Darkness Flame. Shiei began to power up for the attack and Kaisanto still had a neutral expression on his face. About a minute latter Shiei was done powering up and she sent the firey black dragon at Kaisanto. Kaisanto got hit and the dragon made a big explosion.

Shiei turned and walked toward Hiei. Watarimones watch Shiei walk over to Hiei and then he realized something; Shiei's eyes were still blood red, but there was barely any life in them.

Shiei then stood next to Hiei and looked down at him while thinking, "You jumped in front of me and got hit by the energy blast….. you got hit instead of me and you….. but why…. why would you risk your life to…... protect………… me……..." Shiei sighed slightly and thought, "Well whatever..." Shiei looked at Hiei, "Alone forever…" Shiei closed her eyes, "Or maybe not…" Shiei fell over and landed next to Hiei.

Watarimones looked at Hiei and Shiei, sighed, and said, "At least they died together…" Watarimones then looked over where Kaisanto had been and watched as the smoke cleared. As the smoke cleared Watarimones realized something, his eyes went slightly wide and then into a glare.

From the smoke an evil laugh as heard. Watarimones got into a defensive position, "No… you should be dead!"

The smoke cleared and standing there was Kaisanto with a few scratches on his arms and face. Kaisanto smirked evilly. "Ah Watarimones… you seem surprised… you honestly thought that worthless demon killed me?" Watarimones didn't say a word, he just glared at Kaisanto. Kaisanto smirked again, "Well… now that those pathetic little 'helpers' are out of the way, I can destroy you without any annoying distractions." Watarimones glared at Kaisanto and Kaisanto returned the glare with a neutral expression. Kaisanto smirked evilly, "And now… your end…" Kaisanto laughed evilly……

* * *

I know that was such a…. sad….emotional…..action based….chapter…I actually can't believe I wrote this….well that's the end of chapter six…you'll find out what happens nextinchapter seven… 

Please leave reviews to tell me what you think…just I don't want to hear any complaining about Hiei and or Shiei dying….


	7. Watarimones VS Kaisanto

Chapter Seven- Watarimones VS Kaisanto

* * *

Kaisanto continued to laugh evilly, and the more he laughed, the more pissed Watarimones got. Kaisanto stopped laughing evilly and looked at Watarimones, "Oh look…you're pissed…it will make this fight so much more interesting…" 

Watarimones glared at Kaisanto while thinking, "He's right about one thing…I have to control my anger…if I don't control my anger this fight could end in a very bad way."

Kaisanto smirked and sent an energy blast at Watarimones. Watarimones dodged and drew his sword. Kaisanto sent three more energy blasts at Watarimones, and Watarimones dodged every single blast.

Kaisanto stared at Watarimones, "How are you able to dodge my attacks so easily?"

Watarimones shrugged, "You fight like your father."

Kaisanto looked at Watarimones and laughed evilly, "Fight like my father…why would I fight like that weak fool?"

Watarimones shrugged, "I don't know…but you do fight like him…"

Kaisanto gave Watarimones a pissed look, "I do not fight like my father!"

Kaisanto shot a blast of energy at Watarimones and Watarimones used his sword to reflect it back at Kaisanto. The energy blast seemed to have hit Kaisanto, but he had absorbed the energy blast. Watarimones stared at Kaisanto, "You really do fight like your father, all the way down to the absorbing energy blasts thing…"

Kaisanto was now extremely pissed and he glared at Watarimones, "Shut up! I'll show you I don't fight like my father!"

Kaisanto glared at Watarimones and his spirit energy flared up to an enormous amount. The walls of the room were suddenly covered in ice and black power sparks flew around the room. Watarimones looked around the room, "Covered the walls with ice, you're still fighting like your father."

Kaisanto smirked evilly, "Or so you think…" Kaisanto then formed a black orb of energy in his hand.

Watarimones stared at the black orb and his eyes went wide, "Dark energy? But how…you should be an ice elemental…how can you control the dark element?"

Kaisanto smirked evilly, "I'm evil, and I can do anything I want to, that includes controlling my element and my opposite element!" Watarimones stared at Kaisanto with a startled look on his face. Kaisanto started to laugh evilly, "You said I fight like my father? You are sadly mistaken! My father was a fool who could only control his own element. He said he was evil, but I disagree…he was a fake! If he were truly evil, you would not have defeated him! Now die Watarimones!"

The black orb in Kaisanto's hand grew larger and he threw it at Watarimones. Watarimones tried to dodge the energy orb, but the orb was locked on Watarimones energy signal, so it followed him. Watarimones kept dodging the energy orb until he stopped and used his sword to cut the orb in half, which caused a miniature explosion. Watarimones stared at Kaisanto, "Even if you do fight slightly different than your father, you still can not win!"

Kaisanto smirked evilly, "You think you can defeat me? Well you are mistaken! You are weak and pathetic compared to me. My skills are far more superior to yours." A dark energy aurora appeared around Kaisanto and power sparks flew in all directions, "You shall not defeat me, you can not defeat me! You shall parish like you little allies and once you are dead…" Kaisanto smirked ultra evilly; "I will kill the princess and gain control over her guardian spirit; so I can take over this pathetic kingdom!" Kaisanto then began to laugh manically.

Watarimones glared at Kaisanto, "You are an arrogant fool, Kaisanto! You shall meet the same fate as your father!" A very strong spirit energy aurora appeared around Watarimones. Watarimones griped his sword and charged at Kaisanto. He slashed his sword at Kaisanto, but Kaisanto blocked with a black ice sword. Black sparks wrapped around Kaisanto's ice sword and flew at Watarimones by spiraling around his sword. The sparks hit Watarimones, but they did little damage to him.

The two jumped back, landing on opposite sides of the room. The two stood there silent and Watarimones glared while Kaisanto smirked both arrogantly and evilly. Watarimones pulled out the light blue whistle and put it in his mouth, but he didn't blow on the whistle. Kaisanto stared at the whistle, "A whistle?" Kaisanto snickered evilly for he thought Watarimones had finally gone crazy. Kaisanto's energy aurora appeared and he charged at Watarimones.

Watarimones spirit energy aurora appeared and he charged at Kaisanto head on. As Watarimones charged he blew on the whistle and with a bright flash Kaisanto and Watarimones collided. When the flash disappeared Kaisanto was on the ground and Watarimones was standing about two or three feet away from Kaisanto.

Kaisanto tried to get up but he was unable to move. Kaisanto stared at Watarimones, "What? I can't move! What did you do?"

Watarimones looked over at Kaisanto, "Ice binds on your ankles and wrists."

Kaisanto tried to get up again, but failed once again. Watarimones stared at Kaisanto as he tried to get up a third time, only to fail miserably. Watarimones continued to stare at Kaisanto, "Give it up already. You can not break Tsumetai's ice chains."

Kaisanto blinked, "Tsumetai? The guardian spirit? No, this can't be! I was supposed to gain control over the guardian spirit!"

Tsumetai appeared next to Watarimones, "You never could have controlled me! Now die evil being!" Tsumetai sent a blast of energy at Kaisanto and Watarimones just watched as the beam hit Kaisanto. Kaisanto turned into ice as soon as the beam hit him. Soon afterwards the ice shattered and Kaisanto was dead.

Tsumetai looked around, "I'll go and get the princess."

Tsumetai disappeared and Watarimones looked around the room. As Watarimones was looking around the room he heard someone behind him.

"So the evil is gone, the princess is safe and two great fighters are dead…"

* * *

Finally, the end of the final battle…sorry this took so long, but it was a lot of work writing this. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take as long, for the next chapter is very…interesting…to say the least… 


	8. Stop Wasting Time!

Chapter Eight- Stop Wasting Time!

Warning: Some characters might seem a bit out of character in this chapter, so please don't complain about it. I'm aware of it.

* * *

Watarimones turned around and spotted Koenma in his teenager form. Koenma looked over at Watarimones and then Tsumetai came back with a young girl that had very light blonde hair with light blue streaks running through it. She looked over at Watarimones, "So Kaisanto has been defeated at last?" 

Watarimones nodded, "Yes, Princess Kagetsu, he is dead."

Princess Kagetsu looked over at Koenma, "Thank you for sending help, but unfortunately, as you may already know, they were killed in battle."

Koenma nodded, "Yes, I am aware of their deaths. I have someone coming to bring their bodies back to Earth."

Watarimones looked over at Koenma somewhat surprised, "You knew…?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes I figured you were going to stay here with the Princess. I knew from the moment you came to me asking if you could help with this mission." Watarimones nodded to show he understood.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared behind Koenma. Koenma turned around as the light disappeared. When the light disappeared completely a girl with light blue hair, which was up in pigtails, and sky blue eyes stood where the light had been. The girl walked over to Koenma and Koenma said, "Luna, I see you got here ok."

Luna nodded, "Yes I came as requested, but I still don't know why you needed me here."

While Luna was talking to Koenma the Princess was staring at Luna. Actually the Princess was staring at the moon shaped necklace that Luna was wearing around her neck.

Koenma was about to tell Luna why he asked her to come when the Princess walked over and looked at Luna, "That necklace, where did you get it?"

Luna looked at her necklace and then at the Princess, "My mother gave it to me when I was little."

The Princess looked a bit surprised, "Your name is Luna?"

"Yes."

"Named after the moon?"

"Yes, why are you asking me all these questions?"

The Princess looked at Koenma, "Is she the daughter of 'The Two'?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes she is one of their daughters. She has an older sister." Luna looked over at Koenma and Koenma said, "Yes, you can stop playing clueless."

Luna smiled slightly and looked over at the Princess, "Yes my mother is the woman you sent to Earth when you became allies."

Princess Kagetsu looked over at Koenma; "I presume you told her all this considering her parent were to never speak of us after arriving on Earth."

"Yes, I told her when she developed her powers."

"She inherited the powers of the Jinsuki from her mother?" Koenma nodded and the Princess stepped back to where she had been standing before, "That's all I needed to know. I now understand how she got here on her own."

Koenma looked over at Luna, "Now for the reason I asked you to come here." Koenma looked towards Hiei and Shiei's bodies, " Luna I need you to bring them back to Earth…"

Luna walked over to Hiei and Shiei and looked at them. She stared at them, "They're…dead?"

Koenma sighed slightly; he had hoped she wouldn't have noticed that fact, but unfortunately she had.

"Yes Luna, they died in battle, I need you to bring their bodies back to Earth."

"Are you going to bring them back to life?"

"Yes, I plan to bring them back to life."

Luna nodded and put one hand on Hiei's shoulder and the other hand on Shiei's shoulder. A small stone in the center of her necklace glowed and then the three disappeared.

Koenma looked over at the Princess and Watarimones, "Well I must be leaving now, I have things I to do back in Spirit World." The Princess and Watarimones nodded and Koenma left.

-Meanwhile in Spirit World-

Hiei and Shiei were standing in Koenma's office. When they first got there Koenma left and told them to wait for him to return. They had been waiting for a long time and they were getting annoyed with waiting.

A few more minutes passed and Koenma finally came back. Koenma went and sat at his desk, "Ok, now I will speak with you."

Hiei and Shiei walked over and stood in front of Koenma's desk. Koenma looked at Hiei, then at Shiei, and then at both at the same time, "Obviously being dead isn't what you guys want right now, so I am going to bring you back to life."

"What's the catch?"

"Well, I can only bring one of you back to life. The other one must be given energy from someone living. Seeing that you probably don't want anyone to know you died, the one who is revived first needs to give energy to the other, through the lips."

Hiei and Shiei twitched slightly and then gave Koenma a semi-glare. Koenma sighed slightly for he knew they wouldn't agree easily. Koenma looked at Hiei and Shiei, "Look, it's either you do that or one of you gets brought back to life now and the other gets brought back in 500 years."

Hiei and Shiei's eyes went wide for a second and then back to a glare. Koenma looked at Hiei and Shiei, "Think about it."

Hiei and Shiei stared at Koenma and then they looked at each other. They just stood there staring at each other and thought to themselves. A minute or two passed and neither said a word. They turned and looked at Koenma. Koenma looked at Hiei and Shiei and was surprised to see that both had emotionless looks on their face. Koenma blinked and thought, "Emotionless? Do they not care?"

The truth was, however, the emotionless stares were just their way of hiding the confusion of their thoughts. Koenma wanted to ask them if they had made a decision, but he didn't for he figured they hadn't.

Another minute passed and still nothing had changed. A few more minutes passed and Hiei looked over at Shiei and then at Koenma, "I'll be revived first."

Shiei showed no physical reaction but her thoughts said it all, "What the hell?"

Koenma looked at Hiei, "Fine, but you must tell me now, after you are brought back to life, are you going to revive Shiei?"

Hiei looked at Shiei and then at Koenma, or rather past Koenma, at the wall behind Koenma, "Yes I will."

Koenma nodded, "Fine, then we should head to human world where your bodies are." Hiei and Shiei nodded and followed Koenma out of his office.

-A few moments later in Human world-

Hiei and Shiei's bodies laid in a large forest that was located outside the city(1). Hiei and Shiei's ghost floated above head waiting for Koenma to get there so he could bring Hiei back to life.

Koenma arrived a few minutes later and walked over to Hiei's body. Koenma put a hand out and focused his energy while mumbling something. Hiei's ghost disappeared and a moment later Hiei opened his eyes. Koenma walked away knowing that now that he wasn't needed they didn't want him there.

Hiei sat up and looked over at Shiei. He knew what he had to do, but he just sat there and stared foreword. After a minute passed Hiei went over to Shiei. He sat down next to her and pondered. Hiei looked down at Shiei, he stared at her icy tipped bangs that were over her eyes. Hiei raised a hand slightly to move the bangs from in front of her eyes, but then put the hand down while wondering why he had just done that.

Hiei then noticed Shiei's Jagan eye wasn't covered by its chaotic energy(2). Hiei knew that even though Shiei was dead, her Jagan should have been concealed if she had died with it covered. Hiei next noticed that the beige bandages, that normally covered the dragon mark on Shiei's right arm, were gone.

Hiei had asked Shiei how she'd died, but she refused to tell him. Hiei sighed in his head for he now figured it out, though he couldn't figure out why she had done that. Hiei shrugged it off mentally and went back to pondering about what he had to do to bring Shiei back to life.

During all this Shiei's ghost was above head and she was getting annoyed at how long Hiei was taking to bring her back to life. She understood why Hiei was delaying, but she was growing impatient with waiting to be alive again.

Hiei looked up and stared foreword for a minute or two. Hiei closed his eyes and went back to thinking.

Shiei watched and was getting more annoyed by the minute. Hiei opened his eyes and looked at Shiei again. Hiei looked at Shiei's Jagan and the dragon mark on her arm. The Jagan was closed but he knew as soon as Shiei was revived it would open and that might cause problems.

Hiei put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a bandana. Hiei put the bandana on Shiei to cover her Jagan eye(3). Hiei then pulled out some bandages and bandaged her arm to cover the dragon mark. Covering the Jagan and the dragon mark took about a minute or two to do.

Shiei was sick of waiting. She growled slightly and wished Hiei would just get it over with already.

Hiei sighed mentally again and leaned over slightly. Hiei stared at Shiei's face and then closed his eyes, for he couldn't look at her and kiss her, for it just seemed a bit awkward. Hiei then leaned over and kissed Shiei on the lips. A moment later Hiei lifted his head up a bit and opened his eyes. He stared at Shiei and thought to himself, wondering if it had worked or not.

Suddenly Shiei's eyes opened and she punched Hiei in the face. The force of the punch made Hiei fly backwards a few inches or maybe a foot. Hiei stood up and had a very shocked yet confused look on his face. Hiei then looked over at Shiei, "What the hell was that for?"

Hiei stared at Shiei who was facing away from him. Shiei stayed silent so Hiei asked again, "What was that for?"

Shiei continued to face the other way, "Hn!"

"Why did you hit me?"

"Hn!"

"What did you punch me for?"

"Hn!"

During all this Shiei faced away from Hiei because she was blushing and she didn't want Hiei to see her blushing like that.

Hiei still looked confused, but he was getting annoyed at Shiei's refusal to answer him. Hiei stared in Shiei's direction, "Why did you punch me?" This time Hiei didn't even get an "Hn!" response from Shiei. Hiei blinked a few times, "Answer my question Shiei! And why aren't you facing me as I talk to you?"

"Hn!"

Hiei knew Shiei didn't like to answer questions but he wanted to know why he got punched and why Shiei hadn't looked at him since she was revived.

Hiei walked over to Shiei so that he could talk to her face instead of her back. As soon as Hiei got in front of Shiei, she turned the other way. Hiei growled very slightly and thought, "What the hell? Why did she punch me? Why did she turn away? Can she not look at me?" Hiei was annoyed, but confused as well. He then walked around Shiei to talk face to face, but as soon as Hiei got in front of Shiei, she turned away again.

Hiei growled and looked over at Shiei, "Answer my questions with something other than Hn!" Shiei stayed silent as Hiei stared foreword and waited for her to answer. About a minute passed and all was silent…

"You were too close."

Hiei blinked and looked at Shiei, "Huh?"

"When I opened my eyes you were right there. The punch was just a reflex, you were too close."

Hiei blinked a few times and said nothing. Shiei finally stopped blushing, so she turned around and faced Hiei. Hiei was still a bit annoyed for she only answered one of his questions. Hiei looked annoyed but a bit of confusion could still be found in his facial expression, "Why did you turn away from me before?"

"Hn! It's none of your concern."

Hiei sighed mentally and decided to accept that answer for he no longer had the patience to demand a better answer. Though something was still bothering him, "You punched me because of my location when you opened your eyes?"

Shiei's eyes narrowed into a semi-glare, "Hn! That and the fact I was already annoyed at you for taking so long to revive me!"

Hiei's eyes narrowed into a glare, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"10 minutes! That's how long it took you to revive me!"

"What? I couldn't have revived you any sooner…"

"Yeah right! You wasted time and delayed senselessly!"

"How do you figure that? I did no such thing!"

"How do I figure? How about this?"

Shiei pulled off the bandana, which Hiei had tied around her head before, off, "Did you have to tie this around my head?"

"Yes, your Jagan might have reacted strangely when I revived you."

"My Jagan is different then yours! A bandana is not the same as chaotic energy! You might have covered it with the bandana, but it still reacted when you revived me!"

"Fine, ok, so that wasn't necessary, but how was I to know that?"

"Hn! You should have known that by now. With all things considered it's very obvious that my Jagan eye is different from your Jagan eye."

"Well I didn't think of that at time."

"Exactly, you weren't thinking."

"I was to thinking!"

"Yeah, thinking of ways to delay time."

"I was not!"

Hiei and Shiei then went silent and were glaring at each other. About a minute passed and both were still glaring at each other, neither of them were blinking. Shiei's patience had run out a while ago, so she blinked, for she didn't even have the patience for a glaring contest.

Hiei smirked slightly for he felt he had won the glaring contest. Shiei looked at Hiei and said, "Hn! Whatever." Hiei was a bit shocked at Shiei's reaction to losing, but showed no physical signs of shock.

Shiei shoved her hands into her pockets. Suddenly she looked a bit confused and maybe a bit surprised. Hiei stared at Shiei and thought, "How what?" Shiei accidentally heard Hiei's thought for she hadn't covered her Jagan.

Shiei pulled one her hands out of her pocket. In her hand was a piece of paper. Shiei stared at the paper wondering where it had come from, for she hadn't put any paper in her pocket. Hiei was equally confused as he stared at the paper in Shiei's hand and wondered what it was.

* * *

Ha! Ha! That's the end of the chapter, and there's still another chapter left to the story. Ha! I bet a lot of you thought this was going to be the last chapter. Well you were wrong. Oh and please don't complain about the really lame cliffhanger/chapter ending. A few people might have crazy ideas of what the paper is, but I'm saying nothing. You'll find out next chapter, and then you cancomplain about the lameness if you want to… 

Footnotes:  
(1) Ok, I don't know if that is geographically correct, but that large forest outside the city will be showing up again...  
(2) The chaotic energy that covers Shiei's Jagan, for those who have been reading by the updates might have to go back to chapter 6 to understand that, there were a few changes in that chapter that you most likely don't know about.  
(3) Shiei doesn't normally wear a bandana over her Jagan, this is like the one and only time she will be wearing one.


End file.
